toy_islandsfandomcom-20200215-history
Persianisation of Tabi'atstan
The Persianisation of Tabi'atstan began in the 8th century with the emigration of Persian merchants from China to Tabi'atstan, and became a formal policy in 947CE when settlers under the orders of Amir ‘Adud al-Dawla, Daylamid of Fars of the Buyid Dynasty docked in the Grand Monarchy of Kazemostan. Earlier immigration Persian immigration into Tabi'atstan began shortly after Lü Mang's discovery of the Toy Islands in 718CE, mostly merchants seeking to open up markets in the newly discovered territory and the followers of Peroz III, who was the son of Yazdegerd III (the last Sasanian king of Persia) and had retreated to Tang China through Tajikistan, eventually becoming a Tang general. In the aftermaths of the Yangzhou and Guangzhou massacres in Tang China (occurring in 760CE and 878-879CE respectively, many Persian merchants in China emigrated to Tabi'atstan, which was already becoming a Persianate society and whose people were ethnically and culturally similar. Buyid dynasty The first officially sanctioned Persian colonisation of Tabi'atstan began in 947CE, when six Buyid ships filled with colonists docked in the Kazemostani port of Qal'eh Manar. Qal'eh Manar was already a cosmopolitan and multicultural port city with a substantial Chinese merchant population, and was a trading hub of the Kazemostani Empire. The Kazemostani court was quite enthusiastic about the prospect of Persian immigration into Kazemostan, as they recognised the similarities between Persian culture and there own, and hoped to gain cultural and technological knowledge from the Persians. On his part, the Buyid ruler Amir ‘Adud al-Dawla believed that the colonisation could be a way to improve the standing of his country, and was eager to spread his influence to such a distant foreign land. By 963CE, Buyid colonisation efforts of Tabi'atstan had reached their height, with a joint Buyid-Kazemostani fleet of 48 ships moving between Iran and Tabi'atstan annually. Ghaznavid Empire Despite official Persianisation efforts beginning in the time of the Buyids, the first mass transport of Persian culture began with the exchanges between the Tabi'atstani states and the Ghaznavid Empire. The Ghaznavids are considered to have been more "Persian" than the Buyids, despite their being of Turkic slave origin. Although they were Sunni Muslims, the Ghaznavids recognised their ethnic similarity with the Tabi'atstanis, and trade soon flourished between the two peoples, helping to facilitate further assimilation of the native Tabi'atstanis into Persian culture. Safavid dynasty In 1591, Shah Abbas I of the Safavid Empire wished to increase the prestige of his country after being forced to sign the humiliating Treaty of Istanbul with the Ottoman Empire. To do this, he planned to expand Persian influence in the Toy Islands, specifically Tabi'atstan, and to do this, he attempted to foster better relations with the already Persianate Tabi'atstani states. Lacking his own fleet of ships, Shah Abbas arranged for Kazemostani and Ardaristani vessels to sail to Iran to bring back colonists to Tabi'atstan. Being of Persianate societies hoping to gain more access to Persian culture and luxuries, Shah NAME of Kazemostan and Shah NAME of Ardaristan agreed to the arrangement, with both countries also gaining preferential treatment when trading with the Safavids. Safavid emigration to Tabi'astan ended in 1709 with the start of the Hotaki-Safavid War, which would bring about the beginning of the end of the Safavid dynasty. Category:Tabi'atstan